


Five times Cam doubts this whole "SG-1" thing

by sixbeforelunch



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-15
Updated: 2007-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/sixbeforelunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Cam doubts this whole "SG-1" thing

1\. Laying in a hospital bed, laptop resting on his still weak legs, reading through SG1's mission reports, Cameron thinks joining SG1 is about the stupidest idea he's ever had. Figuring out how to disengage from a black hole? Communicating with creatures that aren't even human and managing to negotiate a treaty with them? Defeating little mechanical buggers that want to kill us all and replicate at an insane rate? How's he supposed to follow in these footsteps?

2\. In Landry's office, with a arm full of personnel files, Cameron feels his world go out from under him. The thought of going through the gate with Doctor Jackson, Teal'c, and Sam is exhilarating. The thought of going through the gate without them is just plain terrifying.

3\. The first time he screws up in the field and a member of the team comes home bleeding, it occurs to him that he's responsible for the lives of some of the most brilliant, brave, resourceful people that humanity--and the Jaffa--has ever produced. If he should get one of them killed...well, Cam isn't sure he could live with himself after that.

4\. The day he drinks the pink fizzy stuff on P67-902. Actually, the day he drinks the pink fizzy stuff is fine. It's a great party. The night after he drinks the pink fizzy stuff, however, reminds him of the time he got dysentery in the Gulf. Except, you know, ten times worse. It's not so much the being horribly ill part that makes him doubt his decision to join SG1, it's the way various members SG1 keeps sticking their heads into the infirmary and saying "I told you so," or some variation thereof. It isn't his fault they've all developed some sixth sense of what to drink and what not to drink and he hasn't. Although next time, he's listening when Jackson says, "I don't think that's going to agree with you" and Sam and Teal’c nod grimly in agreement.

5\. There is no 5. Being a member of SG1 is a dream come true.


End file.
